Zayats Columns
'Zayats Columns (Yatorobic: Заѣц Columns) is a 1991 arcade puzzle game developed by Plusdev and based on Sega's Columns. Gameplay and Modes Basic Rules "Columns" fall from the top of the screen, landing on-top of each other, and should the "pile" reach the top of the screen, the game is over. Success is determined by strategic placing of columns, and as the game progresses, the rate at which the columns fall increases. Each column is made up of three coloured jewels stacked on top of each other. If three or more jewels of the same colour are aligned horizontally, vertically or diagonally, the jewels will be destroyed, and any jewels placed above will fall downwards. Repeated combos will spawn a "magic jewel", which when collided with a normal jewel will eliminate all jewels of that colour on-screen. Games are played on a 5x10 grid, and points are awarded by destroying jewels. Classic Mode The player follows the basic rules. Hints will be displayed for the player up until level 3. Flash Columns In Flash Columns, the player must mine their way through a set number of lines to get to a flashing jewel at the bottom within a 60 second time limit. The faster the player accomplishes this, the bigger the time bonus will be. There are 25 levels of Flash Columns in this game. After every fifth level, the player can either continue with the remainder, or leave the game there. If the player doesn't insert a coin before the timer runs out, the screen will show an illustration of Zayats saying "Come back and play again soon!" and the game is over. VS Mode A two-player battle mode, there's a method of attack which involves a counter displaying a number which will increase depending on the amount of destroyed lines. This counter marks the amount of boulders that will be sent to the other player's screen after every 7th column from each player, after all boulders counted are sent out, the counter switches back to zero. The goal of VS mode is to get the opponent's piles to reach the top of the screen. Story Mode Same as VS Mode, except that the player instead battles the computer's AI. In this mode, players can choose between Zayats, Mano, Lucille and Leonidas to battle against a series of opponents, from the easiest 3 to Volk, the hardest: Gallery zayacolumns interface classic.png|Classic Mode Interface. zayacolumns flash_lv1.png|Flash Columns Interface. zayacolumns flashcontinue1.png|After winning Stage 5 of Flash Columns. zayacolumns flash_lv6.png|Stage 6 of Flash Columns. zayacolumns flashcontinue2.png|After winning Stage 10 of Flash Columns. zayacolumns flash_lv11.png|Stage 11 of Flash Columns. zayacolumns interface vs.png|An example of a two-player battle: Mano VS Lucille. zayacolumns storymode stage1.png|Stage 1 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win1.png|Zayats winning to Mano in Stage 1 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage2.png|Stage 2 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win2.png|Zayats winning to Lucille in Stage 2 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage3.png|Stage 3 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win3.png|Zayats winning to Leonidas in Stage 3 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage4.png|Stage 4 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win4.png|Zayats winning to Khamlyon in Stage 4 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage5.png|Stage 5 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win5.png|Zayats winning to Okta in Stage 5 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage6.png|Stage 6 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win6.png|Zayats winning to Rhinos in Stage 6 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage7.png|Stage 7 of Story Mode. zayacolumns lose7.png|Zayats losing to Minos in Stage 7 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win7.png|Zayats winning to Minos in Stage 7 of Stody Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage8.png|Stage 8 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win8.png|Zayats winning to Kat in Stage 8 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage9.png|Stage 9 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win9.png|Zayats winning to Kuromaru in Stage 9 of Story Mode. zayacolumns storymode stage10.png|Stage 10 of Story Mode. zayacolumns lose10.png|Zayats losing to Volk in Stage 10 of Story Mode. zayacolumns win10.png|Zayats winning to Volk in Stage 10 of Story Mode. zayacolumns ending1.png|Zayats's Ending. zayacolumns ending2.png|Mano's Ending. zayacolumns ending3.png|Lucille's Ending. zayacolumns ending4.png|Leonidas's Ending. zayacolumns ending1_jp.png|Japanese Credits. zayacolumns_classicmode_highscore.png|Classic Mode High Scores. zayacolumns_flashmode_highscore.png|Flash Columns High Scores. zayacolumns_storymode_highscore.png|Story Mode High Scores. Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games